Naruna: Legacy of Saturn
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Saturns power and knowlage is copied and sucked into a rift during the battle with pharaoh 90 only to be sucked into the naruto verse and a young naruna {Fem Naruto} to be chosen as the weilder of saturns copied powers and knowlage how will things turn out read and find out *cues sailor moon theme*
1. Chapter 1

During the final fight with Pharaoh 90 Sailor Saturn awoke fully and entered into combat with Pharaoh 90 intent on sacrificing herself to destroy Pharaoh 90 but during the battle a small rift in space and time opened near Saturn causing her powers and knowledge to be copied and sucked through but before her body could be copied sailor moon in her moon crises mode disrupted the energies at play with her moon energy purifying the energies around them closing the rift.

**Line Break**

A 4-year-old Naruna was sitting on top of her father's head on the Hokage Mountain thinking she was to start training with her parents when she turned 5 next month but she wasn't really thinking about that no she was thinking about the news that she was going to become an older sister as her mother had told her and her father that she was pregnant it was still to early to tell what the childs gender would be but she smiled softly never noticing the rift opening up only a few feet behind her, that is untill she turned around after she had stood up before she felt something impact her in the chest causing her to fall to her knees, coughing slightly naruna looked down at her chest and saw a glowing crystal of some sort slowly sinking into her chest causing pain to shoot throughout her body her red hair darkening to an almost purple shade her eyes also gained a purple tinting to them her hair also became pin straight like her mothers instead of spiking together in downward spikes like it was before and the last thing she saw before she passed out was her ANBU guards rushing to her aid as this had all happened during the 5 minute lasp between the ANBU shift changes.

**Link Break**

Bleach was the first thing naruna noticed as she woke up the smell was so strong and the fact she had higher than average sense of smell caused her to sneeze alerting the others in the room she was awake as she was quickly pulled into a hug by her mother Kushina who went all mother-hen on naruna causing the girl to giggle and say "Mom I'm fine just dizzy and aching all over" as she slowly opened her eyes as even her eyes was aching and the bright lights of the hospital wasn't helping out ether, and it wouldn't be for many years that anyone would know what happened to Naruna or the powers she would gain as her body adjusted to the power influx and her chakra being realigned to suit the powers that come with being te soldier of death and rebirth Sailor Saturn but the side of her personality wouldn't be seen not for a few years and when it does show itself it'll be both awe-inspiring and fear inducing.

_**Line Break**_

This is the Prolog for the Rewrite of my fic Naruna Uzumaki: Legacy of Saturn but this time I've decided to go a different route than the other one and I hold you all enjoy it :) also sorry about it being only around 500-600 words ^_^;

Hikari Nova ;)


	2. merry christmas and happy holidays

merry christmas and happy holidays everyone sorry for not posting any updates to my fanfics but right now i'm trying to sort out what ones to acctively write along with finally getting a fic i adopted months ago finally into the final phase of storyline planing.

List of current fics:

1: Naruna: Legacy of Saturn {curently thinking up the next chapter}

2: The Experimental Redhead {Temp hiatis to get my muse for it back}

3: Poison Leaves {currently thinking up the next chapter}

Planed fics:

1: Naruto voyager {Naruto/ST:Voyager crossover and fic i adopted months ago and will be up sometime January}


	3. Chapter 2

9-year-old Naruna was sitting at her desk at the academy humming to herself as she thought about her younger brothers 5th birthday that was coming up and smiled she had become a genin at age 7 and only recently took the chunin exams managing to get the chunin rank, after that she had taken up being an instructor at the academy mostly so that she could spend more time in konoha to help her mother and younger brother naruto, just the thought of her brother's name made her giggle at it ment fish cake but also maelstrom but she did get a laugh at calling him fish cake.

**Line** Break

Kushina looked at Minato while his secretary watched over naruto as kushina put her hands on her hips her face showed she wasn't happy "Minato i know Naruna is our daughter but don't you think letting her grow up so fast isn't going to hurt her i mean she's teaching at the academy now and the students are only a year younger than her and i still say we shouldn't have let her graduate so early even if she's a prodigy in the ninja arts hell she's a fuuinjutsu prodigy and soaking up the lessons i give her in uzumaki fuuinjutsu like a sponge but she still shouldn't have to grow up so fast" the anger having died out and the worry for her daughter was clear that even tho naruna had taken the academy job to both help out her and naruto but also stay within the village walls the fact that naruna had to mature at a faster rate than children her age should still worried kushina about possible mental side effects.

**line break**

Naruna looked at the 1st year academy students and smiled before she began her lessons a senor chunin that had been a academy instructor for 5 years was sitting in to help her out as her age would cause doubts among the students then again she had entered the academy a year early at age 5 and that was only 4 years ago but every now and then when she wasn't focused on something her mind would wonder about strange dreams she had been having lately but even stranger is that she had been feeling like there was another power within her that seemed to be awakening.

**Line Break**

**Okay that's chapter 2 i've got multiple fics up that are active so expect me to be slow in posting chapters also it might've seemed like naruna's early graduating from the academy might be weird but mind you naruna is going to be chunin for about 5-6 years only accending to jonin rank a year or so before her little brother graduates also naruna's Saturn powers will awaken when naruna is 14 and naruto is 10 that would give her a year or 2 to learn her powers as unlike normal senshi she doesn't need to hide her powers or senshi self and can train in her powers all she wants unlike the other senshi outside of the elemental nations i was also thinking the elemental nations being outside of pluto's ability to watch that's all for now tho folks XD**


End file.
